


无用之人 Out Of Use

by cete_ruinam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: -Bond总是会蹦出一些不合时宜的问题。-而Q总是有最好的答案。（所以这就是一个Bond还是害怕Q嫌他老的故事）
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 7





	无用之人 Out Of Use

**Author's Note:**

> “在某一天，Tom Ford西装也会因为被随手搭在沙发上而沾满猫毛，闪着蓝光略显老旧的电脑也偶尔会被压在半满的红酒瓶下，James Bond也会抛开他的手枪去索要他的此生唯一所需，Q也会隔着耳麦和监控摄像头坠入爱河。”
> 
> 00Q是毒，真的相信我  
> 这篇可以算是当英雄老去的后续，沿用了那篇的设定，但是不幸的无逻辑还垃圾😂  
> 渣文笔慎入

Q在又一次因为一项紧急任务，九点才踏进家门时发现屋里没开灯。

长时间盯着电脑屏幕后看什么都有些模糊不清。Q眯了眯眼睛，才借着窗外的灯光看见他的丈夫正坐在他从一家古董家具店扛回的老旧躺椅上，若有所思的目视前方。

听见关门声的Bond回过神，似乎有些不情愿的从他心爱的椅子上站起身来，胡乱摸索着拍开客厅大灯的开关，凑上去给了他的军需官一个混着咖啡味道的吻。

“Am I interrupting?” 从最开始的不自然到现在，Q已经习惯了爱人每日过于夸张的示爱——谁叫他选了一只没有安全感的老狗作为后半生唯一的伴侣。“Your date with your dear old company.”他抬了抬下巴，示意仍在微微晃动的躺椅：Bond把它从那间MI6分配的，他住的还没有宾馆多的房子里搬到了爱人家里，就在Q同意他住进来的第二天——他为数不多的私人财产只用了一个上午就全部塞进了军需官按揭还款的公寓。

双零特工挑起眉毛，露出一个招牌式Bond笑容。“How come? You should know that you are the one who spends more time with a thing than with me, Cute, which is your laptop.”

Bond前半生满世界东奔西跑的特工生涯迫使他学会了在短时间内掌握各种技能以确保自己能够活下去——这其中也包括做饭。半年前他打着石膏的右脚刚刚一瘸一拐的踏进玄关，提醒Q复职的邮件就发到了军需官那台外表略显老旧的电脑上。

在这之前，他们的工作使两个人都鲜少能准点到家。偶尔能按时下班的夜晚都以约会的方式在昂贵的法式餐厅度过，早饭时间Bond负责在爱人赖床的时候轻手轻脚的去厨房泡好茶，夜里完成工作，从飞机场开车回来的路上则会绕大半个城市去买他的军需官最喜欢吃的中餐外卖给二人当夜宵。

但是现在不同了：因为Bond伤情的缘故，Mallory默许了Q在特工断掉的腿和手臂恢复正常之前把需要加班完成的工作分配给几名副手，亦或者索性在家把处于收尾阶段的装备设计图完成。在接连吃了几天的外卖后，Bond托Moneypenny给自己带了一本烹饪指南，并在几次惨烈的失误后最终在拿到书的第三个晚上成功用一顿烛光晚餐给了爱人一个惊喜——同时也为这几天里不见踪影的四个锅做出了解释。听起来不可思议，但是直至现在晚餐都还经常是Bond做的：哪怕他已经恢复了上班，但是作为00特工咨询教官的工作显然比之前轻松了很多。

今天的晚餐是牛肉汤。Q知道炖肉耗费的时间不少，但是在得知四个小时的准备时长时还是惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

“未免有些长的过头了，不是吗？”

“Yeah，”Bond漫不经心的看着Q用勺子在他的碗里搅动。“And that remines me of something interesting. 现在是晚上九点，”他指了指手腕上的新款Omega手表——来自Q的两周年结婚纪念日礼物，“在五点你打电话给我之前我并不知道你会加班。也就是说这顿饭原本是为六点半准备的，而这，”他用食指轻扣表盘上不停转动的秒针。“意味着我下午两点就已经到家了。不觉得有点早吗，Cute？”

Q拿勺子的手微微一顿。“也许你的某位心理医生有告诉过你，没在执行任务的时候说话要直白——What do you have in mind, exactly? ”他问道。

“一个问题罢了，亲爱的——我是否真的已经无用了？”

军需官的动作彻底停住了。

“Q.” 他的丈夫，曾经的MI6顶级特工身体前倾，一双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛直直看向他。“我知道这份工作是你和Mallory商量后一起给我安排的。如此可见，你对我的工作量是普通教官一半这件事非常清楚——再清楚不过了。”

“我没有责怪你的意思，Cute。”他又轻声问了一遍。“我只是想知道你是否也这样想的——我是否已经真的无用了？”

无用了吗？

Q想起了两年前那个湿冷的冬天里，Bond此生出的最后一个任务。那个夜晚意大利阴雨连绵的天气意外的晴朗，下了几天的雪已经停了，这让工作简单了许多。他在听到爱人倒地发出的声响时搭在鼠标上的手在一瞬间停住，连喊了几声都得不到回应时Q10杯从军需官的手中脱落，掉在地上摔的粉碎。

整个Q-Branch因为他们老大的失态陷入了一刻的寂静。紧接着屋里被比以往更甚的嘈杂声充斥：007心率失常，血压上升，生命监控指数骤跌；任务失败，目标人物未被击杀，藏身地点暴露，七名武装个体陆续向007的位置靠近，007尚未撤离。

007尚未撤离。

马克杯里的伯爵茶淌了一地，但是Q无暇顾及。

被炸出大楼，落入人工湖里的Bond最后是被Q从城市另外一侧调来的009捞上岸来的。年仅三十岁，却已经和Bond共事了三年有余的年轻特工在给MI6的中流砥柱做心肺复苏的同时提醒军需官，给一个突然异想天开症复发，企图再次把自己淹死的老头子做急救不在他的职责范围内。

“Q, sir, ”这位因为曾经被Bond抢走过爱车而一直怀恨在心的男士在人工呼吸的余暇里断断续续的大声抱怨。“并不是在为我的不满找借口——但是我自己手上还有两件任务需要完成。如果只是让我顺手帮这个花花公子——啊不好意思他已经转性了——干掉几个他因为端不稳枪而无法命中的目标人物，我很荣幸能够为大英帝国作出贡献，哪怕是要加班。但是，”他粗暴的捶了捶Bond的腹部，让特工咳嗽的吐出几口水。“如果紧急支援的内容还包括下水去捞一个半死不活的，年龄大了还不退休的疯子的话，也许比起我，调动二十公里以内离得最近的救护车可能更合理一些，sir。”

Q没有回应009接连不断的嘲讽。军需官在键盘上翻飞的手指已经冰凉，而在他过神来的时候，他已经颤抖着以M的名义给意大利的MI6分部下达了最高紧急指令。

“Wait, sir, what did you just do？”009在二十秒后按住了耳麦，因为刚刚跳下河捞人而沾了泥沙的脸不满的扭了起来。“最高紧急指令？抱歉，sir，是我幻听了吗？看在上帝的份上，Q，你应该知道受点小伤是我们工作的一部分——we get paid for this——调动整个意大利分部的员工未免有些大题小做。这又不是他第一次......”

他没有接着说下去。Q清楚的感觉到自己的心跳为此停了一秒。

“Double-o-nine, did anything just happen？Report！”

在几秒的寂静后，他听到009的声音。  
“Sir......I think we need medical evac.”

得到Bond被送进MI6支部医疗处进行抢救的消息后，Q把一瓶安眠药装进公文包里，往电脑里输入了几个代码，然后起身前往MI6大楼的顶层。

M在发现军需官用自己的权限调动了军用直升机后比Q先一步赶到了停机坪，拦住了跌跌撞撞，手脚都不听使唤了的Quartermaster。

“Q，等等。”

“劳驾让开，sir，我不想使非常手段。”军需官苍白的嘴唇微微颤抖着，在确定Mallory不会妥协的时候从怀里掏出一把贝瑞塔92抵在了M的腰间。“麻烦了。”

从未上过战场的年轻黑客的威胁当然不足以让M让步。下一秒枪被SAS*前军官打脱了手，Mallory把Q按在了地上。

“Q，我知道你很着急，但是鉴于Double-o-seven已经暴露，现在坐直升飞机前往意大利的后果应该不需要我来告诉你。而且我想你应该清楚，既然Bond现在已经在急诊室里，那么他的生死就不是由你我，而是由医生说了算！你自己也知道去与不去在此时不会有什么任何的......区别。”

身后直升机的螺旋桨在嗡嗡作响。Mallory突然安静了下来。站在不远处的Moneypenny在M使用擒拿术的时候向前了半步，但是随即便抿唇垂下了目光。

Q眼睛里的某种东西最终让M松开了手。

“Go.” 他说，捡起地上的贝瑞塔还给了这个有着一头黑色卷发的年轻人：在钳制住军需官时Mallory就已经感觉到了那双手的温度低的吓人。“I'll send the security squad when you arrive.”

Q点了点头，在起身走向直升机的时候踉跄了一下。Mallory皱起了眉头：“Q，I remember hearing Moneypenny say that you‘re afraid of flying.”

“Not a big deal, sir, comparing to pointing your gun at your own boss.” Q有些虚弱的扯了扯嘴角，在他的公文包里摸索了好一阵，最终掏出了那瓶安眠药，当着Mallory的面倒出了足有十几颗，一口气干吞了下去——M瞪大了眼睛，Moneypenny捂住了嘴——所幸一大半的药片都顺着他的指缝掉在了地面上。“Not a big deal.”

Bond是否已经无用了？这个问题，Q站在ICU病房门口的时候已经想过了无数次。Bond——James Bond，那个有着无数风流韵事，从MI6的电脑屏幕上消失过多次又以各种方式归来，曾经拯救过英格兰，乃至整个世界的MI6传奇特工，是否终会像用久了的布娃娃一样变得破旧不堪，遍体鳞伤，是否终会在某一天被一发子弹，一串代码或者一个人击的粉碎，最后像那艘被拖去解体的战船一样被弃之一旁？

几个小时前医生刚从急诊室里走出来，告诉自己他丈夫的伤势已经得到了控制，会在情况稳定下来后为他们安排回程的飞机。

他记得他当时冲几位急救人员道了谢，询问了双零特工突然失控的原因，得到的答案是蛛网膜下出血引发的头疼和大脑损伤*。

“.......我希望您能在他醒来的时候和他谈一谈，sir.” 同样见识过007特工超乎想象的忠诚和固执的MI6首席医官在Q听到009的汇报时被军需官第一时间派来了意大利操刀这次手术，事态关系到伤员的身体健康时一向不容置疑的老人第一次皱起花白的眉毛，语气迟疑。“虽然这不是我该做的决定......但是我不希望一个优秀的——或者说曾经优秀的特工因为无视自己的身体情况而接着上阵去送死。我的义务是保证MI6特工的健康状况以及存活，我想。”

漫长的沉默几乎要将空气都冻结。

最后Q说道，“Seems like you‘ll have to be honest.”

“Well, sir, ”老人叹了口气。“如果Bond仍然坚持继续他的工作，那么他的下一个任务恐怕就是他的最后一个。”

在老人离开后Q在ICU病房的门口站了很长时间。之后他走进了医院临时为他腾出的休息室，拖过办公桌前的椅子坐下，最终把脸埋进掌心里。

一个公务人员把M寄来的文件放在Q的桌子上的时候他没有抬头。

男人把房门从新关上之后Q用仍然微微痉挛着的手把信封撕开，目光在文件第一页的大写标题上停留了良久。

最后军需官在窗外逐渐响起的雨声里把叠在一起的几张纸铺开，在表格的第一栏里写上了爱人的名字。

Bond脱离危险期的第三天，Mallory派来了一架小型私人客机将仍然在昏迷中的特工和Q一起接了回去，并在把Bond转移到MI6总部的医院时拉住了准备要把自己的随身用品搬进病房的军需官。

“Q，我看了退休申请书。”穿着与他的工作豪不相称的天蓝色衬衫的男人皱着眉头，手里拿着年轻的军需官几天前替丈夫填写的表格。“一切都符合要求，但是你给的备注我恐怕不能同意。”

“Sir, Bond不会搞砸这份工作。”Q平静的向他的上司保证。“虽然他缺乏一个公务人员阅读文件时所需要的耐心，但是我想比起一个哪怕半身不遂也要成天给您递复职申请的Double-o-Agent 来说，让他以间接方式坐在办公室里为大英帝国效力可能会让您省心很多。”

“我所担心的不是这个。”Mallory有些烦躁的捏了捏后颈：这对夫夫的一意孤行令人发指，偏偏其中的年长者是功勋卓著的MI6顶级特工，年轻者又是一位可以使整个大英帝国的网络系统瘫痪的黑客。“我所担心的是你的丈夫会不会因为工作时间太长而被某份MI5交上来的天知道什么不平等条约气爆血管！听着，Q，我知道你袒护这个麻烦精，但是他需要休息，而我们需要做的就是让他休息！我默许你调动MI6总部以及意大利分部的所有人不是为了让Bond在被治好之后再次把自己搞垮！我们现在首先要考虑的是他的身体健康问题，而不是维护他可笑的自尊心！”

M拔高了的声音引来了整个走廊里的公务人员的侧目——这是Mallory上任以来第一次冲着007之外的人大喊大叫。

Q没有说话。整个MI6的人都认识Bond，整个MI6的人都知道他老了——伊斯坦布尔之后未能通过的体能测试，幽灵党事件短暂的功成身退，以及在战场上第一次不是被一颗子弹击败。

007创造的奇迹已经太多。即便是古希腊神话里流淌着半神血液的英雄*也有退场的时候——鉴于大部分特工几乎无一例外命丧他乡的下场，所有人——乃至Q自己——都认为不仅大难不死，还找到了此生伴侣的Bond已经足够好命，是时候鞠躬谢幕，结束这场贯穿了他一生的，似乎永远没有尾声的舞台剧。

唯一的问题——也是最让Q和M所担心的——是双零特工自己。

James Bond曾在双休日某个天气难得晴朗的下午，Q在他身侧敲打着键盘，顺便嘲讽了他眼角越来越多的皱纹的时候懒洋洋的笑出声来，然后告诉自己的爱人那并不是他年老体衰的象征。

“至少我还有发际线，Cute——在这一点上我建议你首先担心一下你自己，少工作一个下午不会引发第三次世界大战的。”他漫不经心的挠了挠爬上膝盖的两只猫的下巴，搭在军需官腰间的手紧了紧，歪头在爱人的额角印下一个吻。“长皱纹谁都无法避免，但是老去代表着丧失工作能力，而我相信这不是我需要考虑的，亲爱的：我认为我的身体素质至少给了我自主叫停的权力——Mallory还没退休呢，my love，要知道他年纪比我还大。我想我仍有闲情逸致去认识一下他的接任者——上帝保佑那个人不要和他一样不可理喻。”

他是否也知道自己就像皇宫门口的卫兵身着的红色军衣一样，用武之地已经不再是战场，巨大的绒帽作为摆设略也显过时，被当作光鲜亮丽的展览品穿戴好的时候剩下的意义只有那段不论如何被熨平洗净也冲刷不掉的过去？

是他从未意识到自己已经不被这个世界所需，还是——比那更糟糕百倍的——他已经对此心知肚明，只是仍固执的不愿承认这个事实？  
(Is he not aware of it, or is he——which is much more worse——not willing to admit it?)

“Fine.”在走廊里沉默的站了一会后M被下属们探究的目光盯的有些不自在，叹了一口气后终于妥协了。“我会给Bond找一个适合他的职位的。前阵子有个在西区当导师的老头受不了这一批新选拔上来的特工的脾气，给我交了辞呈，这个位置现在还没有人补上——让他去训练那帮毛头小子，这个怎么样？你说的对，Q，我们总得给Double-o-seven找点活干，不然总有一天他会在我的鼻子底下把整个伦敦掀翻，以证明我让他退休是个错误的决定。”

最后军需官同意了M把Bond打发去培训处担任咨询教官，同时把他的工作时间减半的提议，手中的笔却在签追加合同的时候微微顿了一下，在空白处留下一点墨晕。

Bond出院后他们的生活基本恢复了正常——只是基本。Q的加班时间减少了，而缠着绷带，被裹的跟只粽子一样的特工大部分时间仍然躺在床上——虽然按照他本人的意愿，他的新工作应该在他能倚着拐杖和军需官站起来的那一刻就开始。自从搬到Q的按揭小公寓后，受伤后随便走动对于特工来说就和凌晨两点去泡吧一样在年轻黑客的管束下变得遥不可及——Q可以黑进伦敦的任何一个摄像头, he knows where you‘re going. 而由于这次受伤让双零特工险些丧命，Bond得到了最高级别的优待：他甚至不需要早上爬起来给爱人准备早餐，这可是以前受伤时所没有的。特工虽然对此表达了强烈的不满（“所以我现在连床都不能下了——哪怕是为了你都不行？”），不过在Q一个安抚性的深吻后也只能对世界上唯一能管住他的军需官言听计从。

一个月后，在Bond终于被医生告知可以丢掉拐杖的时候，Moneypenny遵守了她的承诺，在MI6新总部的Q-branch里举办了一次吵吵嚷嚷的“007退休派对”——当然，所有人都知道这不过是一次短暂的，为期两个月的告别——领着几个年轻人成功的连续拉爆了足足一打纸爆竹，并且在Bond（屈于女助理的淫威）带上被炸出的小玩具中最大的那顶帽子时和Q一起把一盒子圣诞姜饼扣在了他的头上。

“Uninmaginable.” MI6前特工在众人的哄笑声中不甘心的拍掉了头上厚厚的一层饼干渣，站起身来按着笑的前仰后合的爱人来了一个法式深吻。“Can‘t believe you really did this to me, Cute, I thought you know perfectly what I want.”

这个虽然已经接近六点，但还属于在上班时间内举办的非法派对并没有如众人想象的那样，最终以M的打断收场——身穿长风衣的男人站在门口看着因为他的出现而噤声的众人：Moneypenny眨眨眼，低声说了一句“oops”，Tanner磕磕巴巴的喊了一声sir。但是最终Mallory笑了起来，在众目睽睽下走向派对的主人公，从兜里掏出一枚闪闪发光的勋章。

“告别礼物，Double-o-seven.” 他把那个小玩意塞进Bond的手心。“保存好，不要磕碰，因为你作为教官上任的那天还要还给我——到时候就又见面了。”

出门之前他审视了一圈在场的众人。“我想，这次聚会应该是Moneypenny举办的吧？”他冲女助理点了点头。“扣一个月的工资，离开之前记得打扫，明天早上我不想在地板上看到一片纸屑。玩得开心。”

Mallory走后，屋里面面相觑的众人几乎是同时笑了起来：他们的上司似乎没有他们想象中的那样不近人情。Tanner感叹如果是上一任M绝对会把所有在场的员工全部开除，Moneypenny揪着Bond的衣领威胁他把自己丢掉的工资还回来，不然就别想走出这扇门。作为补偿，双零特工带着她在派对结束后驱车前往Mallory的住所，并且在原木大门上用可洗油漆喷了一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸。

“不能做的太绝，Eve.” Moneypenney提出“嘿我们为什么不用真油漆呢”的抗议时，Q在耳麦里插话——他们把军需官的任务装备都用在了这次恶作剧上，从用来查找M住址的卫星定位系统到Bond为了缩短抵达时间，从Q-Branch开走的还在研发阶段的最新版阿斯顿马丁。“否则你今年的工资就都要被扣光了。”

所以Bond真的无用了吗？在双休日的早晨，Q倚坐在床头处理Q-Branch成员传来的各种文件的时候，快速敲打键盘的手指会因为这个偶尔在脑海里一闪而过的问题而慢下来。

无用倒算不上——但是效力恐怕大不如前了。他有些揶揄的想，用余光看向身侧难得醒的比自己还晚的丈夫——双零特工一向是起的早的那一个，然而将近半年安逸的生活让他难得养成了在休息日偶尔贪睡的习惯——大英帝国或许还需要你去管住那帮天不怕地不怕的浑小子，Bond，但是世界已经不需要英格兰了。伊斯坦布尔的那次信息泄露也许还有情可原，但是幽灵党——不，Q垂下眸子，那只是一出闹剧。就算试图控制整个世界情报的提议通过了投票表决，但是解决了那次事件的不是MI6的任何一人，而是Oberhauser随着时间变质却从未长大的恐惧，和一道再普通不过的，世界上任何一个黑客都能够花时间编写出的简单程序。

也许如同战舰无畏号一般的不只是你，James，还有这个情报局里的所有人。就像年迈的骑士仍然固执的紧握那把陪伴了他一生的，锈迹斑斑的佩剑——哪怕无法再亲临战场。

也许就像C临死前所说的那样——承认吧，新的时代已经到来了——也许真正已经无用的是这个垂垂老矣的世界。

但是当他撞进那双托帕石般的蓝眼睛里的时候：他看见惊涛骇浪里平静无波的深渊。他知道那双眼睛里盛了多少他永远也看不惯的生死，也能隔着它数清那颗被双零特工层层锁紧的心上有几条裂纹。

他有时仍会想起C从高楼上摔下去时惊惶而愤怒的表情——里面还包含了些许疑惑。

世界已经改革换代了，M：影子将熄，秘密情报局总有一天会在阳光下不见踪影——How can you just not see this obious fact?

你真应该——就像Mallory所说的那样——拿着枪对着一个人的脑袋试一试，Max。他会带着得意的浅笑摇头。这样你就会明白你究竟失误在哪里。

因为我们知道这不是真的，Double-o-seven。不论你还是我，乃至整个MI6，我们都心知肚明。

时代永远是短暂而易逝的，这是自然——本还泛着银光的刀刃眨眼就会被血液浸透，收殓尸体的时候被随意丢下等待铁锈的侵蚀；战场在几百年后会变成一片树木茂盛的森林，就算那里曾有上千将士厮杀直至落暮繁星；古老的城墙会被青苔爬满，变得松动不堪，像是一记轻推便可使其倒下一般摇摇欲坠。

但是世界不会因此而失去它的意义：就像骑士终会再一次举起他的佩剑一样——名叫James Bond的007特工永远不会缺席，哪怕只是站在MI6总部最靠里的训练室里，和一群同他本人一样心气高傲的年轻人吵到面红耳赤。

年月易老，但是日子还长。*  
(The years are short, but the days are long.*)

想到这里Q几乎想要笑出声来。 Bond虽然承认了自己老去了的事实，他那有些混蛋的傲慢却使他从未相信——即便是脑袋都为此被开过了瓢——在单枪匹马无数次解决了大英帝国乃至整个世界的危机之后，自己真的会变成一个只能在安逸的晚年时光里对死亡束手待毙的，苟延残喘的老人。

就像几个月前他回到家，看见桌子上有些歪歪扭扭的晚餐时爱人紧绷的脸上透出的隐约忐忑一样：他的丈夫，MI6曾经的明星特工，仅仅因为工作时长比别人少了四个小时就开始质疑自己在他心中的能力和重要性。

于是因为长达十几秒的沉默而有些不安的Bond看到Q终于拾起了从始至终一直垂在汤碗上的目光，碧色的眼睛看向自己时双零特工发现——出乎他的意料——他的军需官的脸上浮现出了近乎愉悦的浅笑。

“别犯傻了，Bond.” 年轻的军需官只看了他一眼便又垂下头去，开始从碗中拣出细小的胡椒粒——Bond知道他的丈夫恨那些佐料。“如果你真的一点用处都没有了，那么我要做的第一件事就是把你踢出我的家门，因为这意味着我将无法在回家的时候吃上免费的烛光晚餐——顺便说一句，Bond，虽然我明白你的好意，但是你并不需要一周五次都在桌子上铺满玫瑰花瓣，打扫起来很麻烦。”

Q又抬起头来，带着几分孩子气的得意冲他的爱人眨了眨眼睛，“所以如果你想要延长你的上班时间，那么我建议你首先考虑讨好我，比如，”他拿勺子轻轻敲了敲瓷碗，把它弄的叮当作响，“下次做饭的时候提前将那些影响人食欲的东西挑出去——你知道我不喜欢胡椒。这样我可以考虑跟M讨论一下你的身体状况——运气好的话你就可以加时上班了，James。”

MI6前特工用了五秒钟来消化他丈夫以极快的语速说完的话，然后也笑了起来。

“是我们。”

“What?”

“是我们的家门。”Bond在Q疑惑的冲自己挑起眉毛的时候，嘴角咧的更开了。“你会把我踢出的——你已经在我们结婚后第五次犯这样的错误了，my dear，我想我们需要一个惩罚项目——我看一次不因为临时加班取消的约会就是个不错的选择。”

“......That‘s not my concern, Bond. You’ll have to——”

“Persuade M, of course.”

Q叹了一口气。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: SAS，特种空勤团。
> 
> *2: 在 当英雄老去 里标了一次，这里再标一下：蛛网膜下出血，指脑底部或脑表面的病变血管破裂，血液直接流入蛛网膜下腔引起的一种临床综合征，又称为原发性蛛网膜下腔出血，比较严重，但是及时治疗就好了其实
> 
> *3: 只是说明一下：这里的英雄指的是古希腊神话里的半神们（双亲一方为神），中文称呼就叫“英雄”，只是一个称谓，就没有super hero的含义
> 
> *4&5: 这句话取自《The Happiness Project》by Gretchen Rubin，原句是“The days are long, but the years are short.” 是在一个大佬的文的题记看到的然后写自己的文的时候就没有控制住我罪恶的大拇指，还是用了这句话😂我向那位大佬太太致歉，但是这句话真的好好听


End file.
